Lo que es igual, no es trampa
by Milaah
Summary: Lo que es igual no es trampa. Podría apreciarla mucho como mejor amiga y prima… pero con su novio no se podía meter de esa manera. Iba darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. El despecho y la sed de venganza son mala junta. Regalo para Gaby-chan. TxS


Disclammer: Card Captors Sakura no me pertenece… Blah, blah, CLAMP. Blah, blah derechos de autor, blah, blah, mi historia.

* * *

**Lo que es igual, no es trampa.**

**Por: Milaah**

Inspiró con fuerza antes de entrar a aquel lugar… Un que regularmente llamaría antro. No sabía las razones por las cuales estaba allí, bueno si las sabía pero no quería admitirlas. Siempre se dijo que nunca se pondría mal por un hombre, pero ahora le era casi imposible no hacerlo. Se juró no llorar, y la única manera que encontraba en ese momento de no hacerlo era ahogando sus penas en alcohol. Fue a paso firme hacia la barra, en busca de una silla vacía.

Sin fijarse ni quien tenía a su lado, se sentó en el primer espacio que encontró. Llamó a la camarera, para pedirle un trago de lo más fuerte que pudiese encontrar. Solo unos momentos después era estirado frente a ella un vaso de algo que parecía alquitrán. Lo miró dos veces antes de llevárselo a la boca.

A unos centímetros de sus labios se detuvo ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo?

-Piensa que es tequila… Tómalo de un golpe y sin pensarlo- decía el hombre junto a ella.

Su mirada amatista se posó sobre el castaño sentado en la silla continua. A su lado estaba un hombre de cabello castaño, pupilas ámbares y una sonrisa rota mirando fijamente su vaso vacio, al cual le daba vueltas sobre la barra con su dedo índice.

-Si a mi me funciona… A ti también debe hacerlo- aseguraba levantando su vista hasta la chica.

Ahora que podía ver su rostro, notaba los claros signos que el despecho había dejado en él. Las ojeras, los ojos cristalizados, la sonrisa de "todo el mundo es una mierda así que me voy a desquitar bebiendo hasta que no sepa ni cual es mi nombre" y más allá de su rostro, justo frente a él en la barra, había al menos unos 8 vasos vacios.

Se decidió por seguir su consejo, llevando el vidrio a su boca hasta dejarlo en fondo blanco. Se separó de él con rapidez, sintiendo como todo daba vueltas por un instante y se tambaleaba en la silla. Un ardor se hizo presente en su garganta hasta llegar a la boca del estomago, que sensación tan rara. Miró de reojo a su acompañante, quien estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que ella, solo que él si parecía buen bebedor.

-¿No habías bebido antes, cierto?- preguntaba, haciéndole señas a la camarera para que le trajera dos tragos.

-Antes no tenia razones para hacerlo…- aseguraba tomando el vaso que él le ofrecía.

-Somos dos…- afirmaba llevando el cristal a su boca, vaciándolo de un golpe.

Miró su trago por unos segundos, antes de imitarlo. Tuvo las mismas reacciones que antes, solamente que esta vez fueron menos fuertes. Suspiró, haciendo una nueva seña y dos tragos ahora estaban frente a ella. Pasó uno al castaño, mientras que el otro lo llevó directamente a sus labios. Con un fondo blanco de nuevo y una nueva seña pidió dos más. Empujó el trago que había pedido para él, vaciando de nuevo el propio.

-Enserio que estas mal…- murmuraba si mismo el ambarino, bebiendo del cristal frente a él.

-¿Tu que crees? Después de enterarme que mi mejor amiga se acostó con mi novio… ¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome?- preguntaba haciendo rodar sus ojos.

-No tenías que recordármelo… Gracias- decía mirando hacia el otro lado de la barra.

-Yo… Lo siento… Estoy mal, eso es todo- aseguraba, haciendo una nueva seña.

-Estamos en las mismas… ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?- preguntaba alzando la vista al cielo por unos instantes, para luego agradecer a la chica que les traía las nuevas bebidas.

-Y yo me pregunto lo mismo…- aseguraba llevándose el trago a los labios, pero esta vez bebiendo hasta la mitad- Pero… Aunque sea podemos hacernos compañía mutuamente…- decía con una sonrisa irónica terminando con su bebida.

-Todo esto es muy irónico, ¿No te parece, Tommy? Mi novia y mi mejor amigo se acuestan… Y aquí quedamos nosotros dos…- dijo antes de llevar el cristal a su boca.

-Los dos idiotas despechados y a quienes les montaron los cuernos bebiendo para ahogar las penas… ¿A ti también te parece que suena patético, eh Shaoran?- completaba pidiendo otra ronda.

Había bebido bastante en poco tiempo, y sabía que su cabeza pasaría factura mañana en la mañana. Pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba. Ahora solo quería olvidarse del mundo por un rato y hacer como si todo marchara sobre ruedas. Miró de reojo al castaño quien parecía estar en el mismo plan que ella.

-Bastante patético- había contestado antes de vaciar el trago.

Bajó su vista hasta la barra, abriendo los ojos levemente al ver la cantidad de vaso vacios que había frente a ella. También se sorprendió de que su vista estuviera nublándose, pero daría crédito a la cantidad de tragos que había tomado. Sabia que a ese ritmo perdería la razón en el siguiente trago que tomase. Pero mandaría a su respectivo lugar a todo; léase al carajo.

Volvió a mirar al castaño. Y ahora que lo miraba bien… Un plan cruzó por su mente, si bien estaban en las mismas situaciones, los dos despechados… En él también tenia que crecer el deseo de… Venganza. Era una idea descabellada, es más; juraría que había sido cosa del alcohol pero en ese momento le era tan tentadora como tentadores eran los labios del ambarino.

Ya había perdido la razón por completo…

Ahora… Solo tenia que usar sus mejores armas de seducción y llevarse a la cama a Shaoran; o al baño, lo que fuese daba igual. Tal vez no tendría que seducirlo tanto ya que el alcohol tendría efecto en él, al igual que el despecho. Sonrió dándose la vuelta totalmente hacia el castaño, quien la miraba confundido.

-Más que patético, ahora que lo pienso… Es gracioso…- decía inclinándose hacia él, dándole una vista clara de sus dos grandes prominencias, las cuales el no evitó en echar un vistazo sin pudor alguno.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaba despegando su vista de su busto para posarla en sus amatistas.

-No sé… Dime… ¿Tu también estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- indagaba dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia la cuello de la camisa del castaño.

-Eso depende de lo que tu estés pensado- aseguraba acercándose un poco más a ella.

Sonrió satisfecha al ver que estaba respondiendo como ella quería. Podía ser el olor a alcohol que emanaba el aliento del chino, en suyo debía oler igual; pero a ninguno de los dos les afectaba eso. Acercándose más, llegó hasta su oreja para susurrar:

-Venganza…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntaba cayendo cada vez más dentro de la trampa de Daidouji… O siguiéndole él juego… Solo él lo sabría.

-No me digas que tu no quieres darles una cucharada de su propia medicina…- decía poniendo ambas manos sobre el cuello de su camisa.

Los labios de la pelinegra rozaron levemente la oreja del castaño, escuchándolo gruñir por lo bajo. Una nueva sonrisa se formó en sus labios… Lo veía cerca. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar su cuello, tentándolo a que hiciera lo mismo donde quisiera.

-Lo que es igual no es trampa- aseguraba ella, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Una cucharada… de su propia medicina- comentaba el posando sus manos sobre la cintura de la amatista.

Bingo.

Tomó a Shaoran por las solapas de su camisa, para luego juntar sus labios.

En ese momento comprendió la obsesión de su prima con los labios del chino… Sabían delicioso. Era un combinación de chocolate y alcohol, este ultimo gracias a los tragos; que la llevaba hasta una nube en lo alto del cielo con solo probarlos. Shaoran pareció tardar en asimilar la situación y corresponder, pero cuando lo hizo… Por Kami-sama que este hombre besaba mucho mejor que Eriol.

Podía sentir el fuego que empezaba a encenderse entre ambos. El alcohol tenia que ver mucho en ello, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba en ese momento. El beso se hizo más profundo cuando el ambarino introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la amatista.

Ahogó un suspiro dentro de la boca del chino, cuando sitió la lengua de él explorar la cavidad de su boca a placer. La poca razón que le quedaba, si es que ya no había; agradecía que no hubiese nadie en el bar a aquellas horas de la noche. Solo a lo lejos un par de borrachos más que seguramente ni sabían que ellos estaban en la barra.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, sabían perfectamente lo que querían. Había pensado que el baño seria una buena opción para llevar a cabo sus planes de venganza pero parecía que él tenia mejores ideas… o mejor dicho, lugares donde consumar el acto.

De su bolsillo sacó unos billetes, sin dejar de besarla. Eso seria suficiente como para pagar la deuda y dejar una buena propina para la mesera. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus caderas mientras la empujaba fuera del local. Ambos agradecieron que la puerta se abriera desde adentro empujando, así no tendrían que detenerse.

Ella no entendía muy bien a donde se dirigían hasta que escuchó el bip de la alarma de un carro. Sonrió entre el beso, eso seria mucho mejor…

Sintió su espalda chocar contra una superficie metálica. Se extrañó de que su cabeza se topara con el vidrio del auto, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que Shaoran tenia una camioneta. Volvió a sonreír… Oh si, más espacio. Los brazos de él se posaron a sus lados, encerrándola en medio de una jaula en la cual no quisiera salir. Sus manos pasaron a la nuca del castaño, atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

Él gruñó satisfecho, mientras que una de sus manos se dirigía a la parte baja de la espada de ella. La despegó de la camioneta, usando su otra mano para abrir la puerta trasera del vehículo donde estuvieron recostados segundos antes. Cuando la vía estuvo libre hacia el interior, tomo a la chica de la cintura, separándola de sus labios para poder subir a la camioneta.

Al estar ella adentro y arrimándose hacia atrás para hacerle espacio, él subió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

De un momento a otro volvieron a besarse, ella quedando bajo de él. Sus manos se cansaron de quedarse en la cintura de la amatista, subiendo hasta algo que había sido una tentación antes: sus pechos. Los había admirado solo por unos segundos en el bar, y en ese mismo momento, ya hubiese sido a causa del alcohol; había deseado tenerlos entre sus manos.

Sin piedad alguna se deshizo como pudo del escote de la pelinegra, dejando a la vista sus grandes senos. A diferencia de los de su novia, los pechos de Tomoyo eran dos grandes cumbres voluminosas, deseables… y excitantes. No sabia porque ella no traía braseare puesto, pero tampoco le importaba y lo agradecía ya que no tendría que librar una batalla contra la molesta pieza femenina.

Sus manos no tardaron medio segundo en apoderarse de sus senos, acariciando lentamente aquella tierna carne. Podía escuchar a la mujer bajo él suspirar y retorcerse ante sus caricias, inflando su ego y aumentando el tamaño del bulto. Las manos de la amatista se dirigieron hasta los botones de su camisa, rompiéndolos en vez de darse su tiempo de deshacerse de ellos uno por uno.

Rió entre dientes al ver la actitud desesperada de ambos por poseerse. Sus manos seguían masajeando sus pechos cuando se hartó de aquello, decidiendo que sería momento de probar el sabor de ella. Su torso bajo lo suficiente para que su boca alcanzase las cumbres de sus senos. Introdujo en su boca todo lo que cupo del pecho de la amatista.

Cuando sentía que no podría estar más… entusiasmado, la mano de Tomoyo se posó justamente en aquel lugar ardiente de su anatomía. Miró a los ojos a pelinegra, dándose cuenta que en aquel mar amatista no había ni atisbo de la inocencia o pena que a veces dominaba a la castaña. Teniendo idea sobre las ideas lo que pretendía hacerle, dejó que siguiera con su plan.

En un par de segundos pudo sentir las manos de la heredera Daidouji dentro de su entrepierna, sosteniendo con cierta fuerza su miembro. Tuvo que soltar su pecho para no atragantarse cuando ella empezó a bombear.

Sintiendo que no aguantaría mas juegos por el estilo, quitó con desesperación las bragas de Tomoyo.

La chica comprendió el mensaje, soltando su miembro. El hombre se quitó con desesperación los pantalones mientras que ella se encargaba de subir su falda para dejar que posicionara en su miembro en su húmeda cavidad. Se miraron una última vez a los ojos, él pidiendo permiso para invadir un lugar al que jamás en su vida volvería a entrar. Ella asintió una vez con la cabeza, concediéndole el libre acceso.

Cuando estuvo dentro de la mujer, ambos empezaron a mover sus caderas a un mismo ritmo. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más cerca. Sus manos volvieron a apoderarse de sus senos mientras que seguía embistiendo, sintiéndose poseído. Los espasmos empezaban a llegar a su cuerpo, cuando pudo sentirse tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Sabía que ella no había llegado aún al clímax, pero no quedaría como un inexperto frente a quien había prometido venganza. Si se iba a vengar, la llevaría hasta la cumbre del cielo y más arriba.

Sacando fuerzas de la nada, o tal vez de su orgullo masculino, embestía cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, buscando complacerla. Al poco tiempo los espasmos se habían apoderado del cuerpo de la mujer mientras que su espalda se arqueaba. Ella ahora había llegado a las puertas del cielo.

Cuando sintió que ella ya había llegado, se dejó desplomar con delicadeza sobre el cuerpo de ella.

La amatista se acurrucó en su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

-Gracias por…. Ayudarme…- decía antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Gracias a ti… por pedírmelo- concluida dando un beso sobre la frente de la pelinegra.

Ahora… Todos estaban a manos.

FIN

* * *

Notas de Autora: Segundo lemon que escribo… Es un TommyxShaoran… Wow… ¿Debo estar fumada? Naaah… el crack es love! *-*

No s que decir la verdad…

Regalo para mi Cuñis-Geme Gaby-Sweetland-Chan! Lo prometido es deuda (;

Dejen sus reviews!

Mila-chan! xP


End file.
